1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shock absorbing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle seat shock absorbing apparatus wherein the same is directed to dampening impact and vibration directed through the bicycle seat frame to an associated bicycle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shock absorbing apparatus, and particularly of bicycle seat shock absorbing structure, has been indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,983 wherein a post is mounted within a sleeve having a spring mounted about the post, further oriented to prevent rotation of the post and the sleeve structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,628; 4,789,174; and 4,182,508 are further examples of bicycle seat shock absorbing and cushioning structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in providing a shock absorbing structure employing a fluid oil bath effecting dampening relative to a first tube directed into a second tube adjustably mounting the first tube relative to the second tube employing an adjuster rod structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.